trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Audubon Town
Many things may change, but the leaves never will. Audubon is a town located in the Audubon Woods in Tatsu. It is northeast of Wattsburg, northwest of Shiidara City, and just north of the East Tatsu Bay. Audubon Town Theme It has a Bug-type gym, the leader of which is Vanessa Abbot. History In the 18th and 19th century, Audubon was just a simple woodland village that was a small rest stop on the long road between Shiidara City and the more advanced settlements of the west. The forest provided everything the town needed, with the Pokémon within, the abundant fruit and the many ponds with some of the freshest water in Tatsu. However, the traffic of travelers increased and many people found the town an attractive choice to settle down in. The town was soon expanded rapidly over the 20th century to get to the size that it is today. The Town Today Now, there is an active Main Street in the town. The Main Street is lined with many three-story buildings, most of which house people or businesses. There's a shop or business for just about anything you can think of on the Main Street. There is, of course, a Pokémon Center. The town's ice cream business, with its ice cream truck route, is also well known. However, the three major attractions include the Audubon Insect Museum, the bug-type Pokémon Gym, and the Two Cents Arcade. Outside of Main Street, there are a number of smaller streets and roads on which you can find many homes arranged in a manner typical of what you would find in a Japanese suburb, not affected by the housing problems of the bigger cities in Tatsu. Among these suburbs are several long alleyways which provide shortcuts from the Main Street to the forest and back. These paths are often taken by the Gym Leader of Audubon Town. Audubon's citizens are easygoing and enjoy the flow of everyday life. The vast majority live a suburban lifestyle. People on Main Street live in apartments and tend to be entrepreneurs or people just trying to make a living. They operate businesses out of their homes; often the business is on the lowest floor, while the living quarters are on the upper floor(s). Although their daily routine is quite methodical, they are also quite progressive thinkers, receptive to new social ideas, which has encouraged the growth and development of the town. They balance this with a healthy respect for nature and have a curiosity about how wild Pokémon live. These factors combined with tourism is why the Audubon Insect Museum is so popular. Parasect, one of the revered Pokémon of Tatsu, is particularly revered in Audubon, due to being common in the area. The herbalists of old would often grow their own tochukaso mushrooms, or make extracts cultivated from the spores of Paras and Parasect that dwell in the woods, and sell them at their apothecaries as homeopathic remedies or longevity boosters. Scientists are still hard at work studying medicinal purposes for these spores. It's been rumored that SOLARUS Inc. is considering using the town as a testing grounds for gaining economic power over eastern Tatsu. Audubon Insect Museum/Gym The Insect Museum and Gym are the two biggest attractions on Main Street. One of the first things a visitor from the west will see coming into the town is the white facade of the Audubon Insect Museum. It is a large, pearly-white building with the words "AUDUBON INSECT MUSEUM" and a large depiction of a butterfly Pokémon engraved on its front. The Audubon Insect Museum is run by the Abbot family; a household name around Audubon. There are specimens of preserved bug Pokémon, extant and extinct, on display. Many of these bug Pokémon are donated from places all over the world; not just the Audubon area. There are even some preserved shiny specimens. There are also live bug Pokémon seen in the Greenhouse Wing of the museum, and a quiet library with rows and rows of books on bug Pokémon from all over the world. As the Museum has expanded in size, most of the Abbots had to run it full time, leaving only the Abbot daughter Vanessa to run the gym. The Abbots live in a house just behind, and connected to, the museum. The museum is right next to the Audubon Gym; there is a small garden walkway with a pavilion dividing the two. The Gym is a small stadium set up somewhat like a greenhouse, with bleachers to the sides of the main stadium. Gym Leader Vanessa Abbot, a Bug-type trainer, runs the gym, and gives victorious challengers the Butterfly Badge. Two Cents Arcade The Two Cents Arcade, also on the Main Street, plays a similar function to the Game Corners of most other regions. It is a popular hangout for the youth of Audubon Town, causing much ire from some parents who feel that the Arcade may be distracting their children from their homework. The Arcade's outward appearance is a combination between grungy and 8-bit, with 8-bit tracks playing inside the building. Gamers young and old play on the arcade machines with the use of the special currency of Arcade Coins (AC). Many different minigames can be played here, including Voltorb Flip, Voltorb Pinball, and a number of Pokémon-themed ripoffs of real-world arcade classics like Pac-Man and Donkey Kong. Audubon Woods An icon of Audubon is that it seems to remain in a perpetual state of autumn from the red and gold color of the flora that surround it. Only in Winter does Audubon change, when many of the leaves do in fact fall from the trees, to be replaced by a probable blanket of snow, but sure enough, the leaves grow back red or gold the next Spring. Audubon Woods' maze of leaf-colored trails are a popular attraction to visitors and trainers; many Bug-type Pokémon can be found within the woods, as well as ponds that play host to Pokémon such as Poliwag. These trails are the popular stomping grounds of Vanessa when she's not at her Gym. Most of the woods is located around the north, east and west of Audubon Town (though there is a clear-cut horizontal road that becomes Main Street which bisects the woods in the east and west). However, there is a small southern patch of woods. After a short path through the southern woods, one can find themselves at a small rocky beach, facing south towards the East Tatsu Bay. Inspirations Audubon Town's name comes from the similar-sounding season autumn, the naturalist John James Audubon, and the Audubon Insectarium of New Orleans. The concepts of the quickly growing town, the bug catching woods, and the arcades are based somewhat on Machida, Japan, which also inspired the less-similar Pallet Town. However, Audubon, unlike Machida, is not part of a greater city (like Tokyo). In the canon games, many of Paras' and Parasect's Pokédex entries refer to the properties of the tochukaso mushroom. Parasect's FireRed entry, in fact, mentions that the mushrooms are used as herbal medicine in China. This is why Audubon Town's herbalists value the tochukaso spores so much - this, right here, is what the dex entries were referring to. The Two Cents Arcade's name comes from the idiom "putting in my two cents", referring to someone giving their opinion on a matter. Vanessa is a genus of butterfly. Category:Locales Category:Cities and towns